babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallory Pike
Mallory "Mal" Pike is a Junior Officer in The Baby Sitter's Club. Junior Officers don't have any duties since they are younger than the other members and are unable to babysit at night, unless it is for their own families. Mallory was born in Stoneybrook, Connecticut on May 2nd and is eleven years old. It is not known what time or which hospital Mallory was born. She is often called Mal by her friends, family, and classmates. Mallory made her first appearance in Book #4 Mary Anne Saves the Day and her final appearance in Book #126 The All-New Mallory Pike. Family Mallory's parents are John Pike and Dee Pike, and she has seven younger brothers and sisters (Adam, Byron, and Jordan; the ten-year-old Pike triplets; Vanessa, who is nine years old; Nicky, who is eight years old; Margo, who is seven years old; and Claire, who is five years old). The Baby-Sitters Club used to babysit her along with her brothers and sisters (they still look after the younger Pikes). Mallory has lots of baby-sitting experience, since she comes from a big family and has to help out. Things are wild and crazy in the Pike household. Naturally, she is used to lots of noise and isn't surprised at some of the craziest kid behavior as she has experienced it all herself, right in her own house. Sometimes her family annoys her, but she is close to them and shares a bedroom with her sister Vanessa. Mallory finds her quiet time with reading and writing. Personality Mallory thinks she is older than she is. She knows a lot of silly songs that she heard from her brothers and sisters. They annoy her, and she gets mad. Interests She writes short stories for fun and loves reading horse stories and mysteries especially but will read almost any type of book. She wants to be a children's book author and illustrator when she grows up. She believes that you can read more than one book at a time, and she hides her journal under her mattress. Mallory took horseback riding lessons in Book #54 Mallory and the Dream Horse, and while she was excited at first, they didn't exactly turn out the way she thought they would. Appearance Mallory has medium, sometimes long, curly red hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. She also has braces and both of her ears are pierced. Friends Mallory's best friend is Jessi Ramsey, whom she first met in Book #14 Hello, Mallory, which was, in fact, Mallory's first book narration. Mallory and Jessi have many common interests: they both love reading, horses, horse books, and writing. Plus, they both have siblings and are the oldest in their families. They both want more freedom and feel their parents treat them like babies. One difference is that Jessi is black, and Mallory is white. The Baby-Sitters Club doesn't care about Jessi's skin colour, and neither does Mallory. However, there was some prejudice when Jessi first moved to Stoneybrook, and Mallory and the rest of the Baby-Sitters Club stood by her the whole time. Relationships She had a crush on Ben Hobart, who moved to Stoneybrook from Australia, but it didn't go very far. Likes * Reading * Writing * Drawing * Horse Stories * Kids * Babysitting * The Baby-Sitters Club * Cows * Kristy Thomas * Claudia Kishi * Mary Anne Spier * Stacey McGill * Dawn Schafer * Jessi Ramsey * Abby Stevenson * Logan Bruno * Shannon Kilbourne * John Pike * Dee Pike * Adam Pike * Byron Pike * Jordan Pike * Nicky Pike * Vanessa Pike * Margo Pike * Claire Pike * Ben Hobart Dislikes * Gym Class * Prejudice * Her siblings (sometimes) In the graphic novels .]] Mallory appears in Mary Anne Saves The Day, Claudia And Mean Janine, Dawn and the Impossible Three, and Kristy's Big Day. In the graphic novels, her glasses are bigger and her hair is brighter than in the original series. Also, she joins in the graphic novel Dawn and the Impossible Three, although in the original series, she joins The Baby-Sitters Club in Book #14 Hello, Mallory. Gallery Interior Illustrations Younger Mallory Scrapbook.jpg|A younger Mallory reading a book. Mallory Becca caroling SS12.jpg|Mallory and Becca Ramsey singing Christmas carols. Mallory 10 years old meeting author Amelia Moody SS11.jpeg|Mallory at 10 years old meeting her favorite author, Amelia Moody. Toby Alex Mallory Stacey SS10.jpg|Toby, Alex, Mallory, and Stacey on the beach in Sea City. Mallory Toby beginning their date SS10.jpg|Mallory meets Toby for their scheduled date while at Sea City. Mallorys Scrapbook from ebook.jpg|Mallory's Scrapbook. Book Covers Baby-Sitters Club 14 Hello Mallory cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 21 Mallory and the Trouble with Twins cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 29 Mallory and the Mystery Diary cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 39 Poor Mallory cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 47 Mallory on Strike cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 54 Mallory and the Dream Horse cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 59 Mallory hates Boys and Gym cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 69 Get Well Soon Mallory cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 80 Mallory Pike No. 1 Fan cover.jpg Baby-Sitters Club 92 Mallorys Christmas Wish cover.jpg Baby-sitters Club 108 Dont Give Up Mallory cover.jpg Baby-sitters Club 126 The All New Mallory Pike cover.jpg BSC Mystery 3 Mallory and the Ghost Cat cover stock image.jpg Other Images Mallory Pike Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|Mallory's family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. At Work Mallory Arnolds Carolyn Marilyn from 1992 Calendar.jpg|Mallory baby-sitting Marilyn Arnold and Carolyn Arnold, from the 1992 BSC calendar. Mallory Age 2 from 1993 Calendar.jpg|Mallory, age 2, from the 1993 BSC calendar Mallory in her room from 1994 Calendar.png|Mallory reading in her bedroom, from the 1994 BSC calendar. Mallory 1991 portrait and bio from Remco doll box.jpg|Mallory's picture and bio circa 1991 on the box of the Remco BSC dolls. Mallory profile from Sea City poster.jpg|Mallory's profile on a Baby-sitters Collectors Club poster. Mallory sticker from 1992 calendar.jpg|Mallory's sticker from the 1992 BSC calendar. BSC 47 Mallory on Strike bookmark front and back.jpg|Mallory's bookmark from the first edition of #47 Mallory on Strike Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Pikes Category:SMS students Category:BSC members Category:Females Category:Preteens Category:Graphic Novel Characters